


Legs (Alternate Ending)

by Kr1411



Series: Legs [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt!Barry, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: What if Cisco didn't get to Barry in time?(I highly recommend reading Legs before reading this, but if you don't feel like it, it takes place in chapter 8)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! If you weren't happy with me letting Barry survive in Legs, here we go!  
> TW: Suicide

 

 

"BARRY!" He screamed. He ran back to the van and found a rope. Tying it to the fence, he threw the rope over the edge and started climbing down.

Once he made it to the bottom, he ran over to Barry and went to check for a pulse on his wrist.

Holy shit. Were those burn marks?

There was no way Cisco was getting to the pulse on that arm, so he went to his left.

There was an unbelievable amount of scars there. Holy shit, how long has he been doing this?

Not important right now, Cisco.

Cisco went to where the heartbeat was supposed to be. It was extremely weak, but it was there.

Cisco called Caitlin and put her on speaker. As the phone was ringing, he noticed Barry wasn't breathing, and started doing CPR on him.

"C'mon, man, don't fail me now," he mumbled as he pushed on Barry's chest.

_"Hello?"_

"Caitlin, it's Barry. I found him unconscious in a cliff, his pulse is barely there, I don't know what to do," Cisco panicked.

_"Wait, like he jumped?"_

"Yea."

_"Oh my god. Um.. ok. Cisco, are you doing CPR on him?"_

"Yea."

_"Ok, good. Keep doing that, I'll send Joe and Harry to go get you guys."_

"Don't send Joe. It would crush him to find out Barry tried to..."

_"True... Ok, I'll send Jay then."_

"Ok."

There was silence, but the line wasn't cut.

After a few minutes Cisco panicked.

"Cait, he's still not breathing!"

_"Just keep breathing for him. Which cliff are you at?"_

"The only one in Central, it's by the edge, close to Keystone. Right where the fence cuts off."

_"Ok, Jay and Harry are on their way now."_

"Caitlin, I'm scared. What if he doesn't make it?" He leaned down to put another breath in Barry's lungs.

_"He will. He's strong, Cisco."_

Cisco wanted to scream in frustration. Tears started pooling down his face as he went to go out yet another breath in Barry.

"C'mon Barry, PLEASE? Just one breath. One breath on your own, please. Wake up. Do it for me, man." 

Cisco checked Barry's pulse one more time. 

It was even worse than before.

Barry was dying.

Cisco was on the verge of a panic attack. His best friend was dying, and it's all his fault.

"Hello? Cisco?" Jay called above them.

"Down here!" Cisco shouted.

"Cisco, I'm going to send a rope down to you guys. I want you to hold Barry and grab on, alright?"

It was then Cisco noticed how broken Barry's body was.

"That might be a bit of a challenge, Jay. Barry's bones are shattered," He shouted up.

"Try it anyway."

Wow. Ok then.

Cisco put his phone in his pocket, then went to Barry. He wrapped an arm around Barry's legs and torso, flinging one of Barry's limp arms around his own neck.

This would be a challenge.

"Alright, send it down!"

Next thing he knew there was a rope flying at him. Once it was down, Cisco used the hand wrapped around Barry's torso and latched onto the rope. He wrapped his legs around it for extra support.

Once they were up there Jay and Caitlin (what was she doing here?) grabbed Barry and put him on the spare stretcher in the back of the Van.

"Oh my god," Caitlin gasped as she looked at Barry. She put a breathing mask on him and had Jay pump the air into him.

Caitlin looked at the portable heart monitor they had him hooked up to.

It was almost a flatline.

"Cisco, call Joe right now," Caitlin said, voice full of fear. She was honestly scared to death that she was going to lose him.

"Jay, keep pumping air into his mask," she commanded, pushing on Barry's heart, pumping it for him.

"We'll have to get the crash cart ready at STAR. Is Iris still there?" Jay asked. 

As much as it pained her, Caitlin knew Jay was right. Not to doubt Barry, but there was no way in hell he'd be able to survive that fall. 

Cisco just got off the phone with Joe. 

"Guys, Joe's on his way to STAR," Cisco informed them, clearly shaken from Joe's response. 

"Great. Call Iris, we need the crash cart and we're pretty sure she's still at STAR," Caitlin demanded. Cisco groaned. He wanted to help the speedster _not die_ , but here he was, making calls that were gonna break him.

The very second Cisco turned away, Barry flatlined.

"Nonononono, Barry, stay with us," Caitlin pleaded. Jay was pumping air in harder than before, and Caitlin started pumping his heart more desperately.

" _Hello_?" Iris asked at the other end of Cisco's phone call.

Meanwhile, Cisco couldn't get words out. Tears were pooling out of his eyes, and he could not stop them. 

"I-Iris.."

_"Cisco, are you alright?"_

"Get the crash cart."

_"Why?"_

_"JUST DO IT!"_

Cisco couldn't do this anymore. Barry was dying- 

No.

Barry was dead.

And Caitlin and Jay were failing to give him life again.

By the time they got to STAR, Barry had been dead for five minutes.

And fifteen minutes after death, you were supposed to stop trying.

Iris brought out the crash cart, and saw Barry, dead, broken on the stretcher.

She saw a tear streaked Cisco, a worried Jay, and a determined Caitlin. 

She looked at Barry again.

No. 

He wasn't.

He couldn't be.

 

Watching Caitlin charge Barry was the hardest thing in her life, harder than Barry being in a coma. Because then, she knew he had a slight chance. Then, none of his bones were shattered.

Then, his lungs and heart weren't destroyed.

Ten minutes passed, and they were forced to give up.

At this point, Caitlin was sobbing, Cisco was also sobbing, Jay had left the room, Joe came, probably crying harder than Caitlin and Cisco combined, pleading for his dead son to come back.

"We can't give up, Caitlin, there's still hope," he had said. But Caitlin shook her head.

"Joe... the chances of him coming back now are very slim... like five to zero percent... I... I'm sorry," Caitlin turned away, Cisco embracing her in a hug.

Joe grabbed onto Iris and they cried.

Not to mention the last words Barry said to Iris was about life being better without him.

The rest of the night, everyone just cried around Barry, ignoring (but acknowledging) the amount of scars he had. 

Wally kept trying to call, but no one answered. All they did was cry, knowing that without Barry Allen, their lives would never be the same.

After all, Barry was the glue that held the team together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash tells everyone about Barry's Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this, but I've been working on this chapter for a month I think.
> 
> Still not 100% confident in it.
> 
> Here we go.

Going home that night was the hardest thing that Joe and Iris have ever done.

Going home, knowing Barry won't be there, knowing he'll never be there again. 

It took all their strength not to start crying again while they told Wally why they were crying in the first place.

And while Wally showed complete sympathy for his family, he couldn't help but feel responsible for it. 

Wally was such a dick to Barry, not to mention the last thing he said to Barry involved kicking him out. 

Even though Barry was the "perfect child", he didn't deserve the treatment Wally gave him.

But it was too late now. 

Barry Allen was gone. 

* * *

Joe didn't go to work the next day.

Or the day after that.

By the third day, Joe knew he had to go in at one point, so he decided to suck it up and go to work. 

It was harder than it sounded.

Joe went straight to the captains office to explain why he took the previous days off.

And explaining to his employer that his CSI killed himself was not the easiest thing to do.

* * *

David Singh felt his heart stop when he heard those four words come out of Joe West's mouth.

_"Barry... he killed himself."_

Why wasn't it called in? How long ago was it? Did he have anything to do with it? 

"...How?" 

"He jumped... off a 50 foot cliff..."

How do you react to that?

David wanted to cry, to scream, to hurt someone, but he had to stay strong.

For Joe. 

For himself.

"Take as much time as you need, Joe," he said, "I'll inform the precinct, if you'd like." 

Joe smiled, albeit a small one.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "There is one thing you need to know, that... everyone, needs to know," he added. David furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What would that be?"

"Barry was... the flash."

* * *

Telling the precinct wasn't easy at all. 

Telling the officers, who thought of Barry as a little brother, that he killed himself, was near impossible. 

David could barely hold it together. 

Then there was telling everyone Barry was the Flash. 

The shock took the place of the tension in the room. 

Their late CSI was... a superhero?

That explained the chronic tardiness, why he kept disappearing throughout the days. 

And it just made everyone feel worse, especially Singh, for giving him a hard time about it. 

But there's nothing they can do about it now.

* * *

"Is there anything else we need to do for the funeral?" Caitlin asked a few nights prior to the calling hours and funeral, when they were just about done planning for it.

Due to Barry's broken body, the funeral was going to be a closed-casket one, and due to him being revealed as the Flash, it was going to be a private funeral. 

They were planning on holding a press conference the next day, informing the city that Barry Allen was the Flash, and he was now...

deceased.

They just about finished figuring out who to invite when Cisco remembered more people that probably needed to be there.

"What about Team Arrow?" He asked. 

Everyone mentally slapped themselves. How were they stupid enough to forget them?

"That's probably a good idea," Iris agreed.

"Who want's to call them?" Joe asked. All eyes went to Cisco.

"What? No. I don't want this to be both mine _and_  Barry's funeral," Cisco complained.

No one moved, even the slightest bit.

"Fine," Cisco said, pulling out his phone while mumbling something about having to make all the hard calls.

* * *

Oliver was out on duty, trying to locate Darhk, with Laurel, Dig, and Thea out in different parts of the city. 

"Felicity, you got anything?" Oliver asked, gruffly.

"Still nothing, Oliver," Felicity replied. "Maybe you should check in for the night," she advised.

"The less time I spend out here, the more time Darhk is out there, wreaking havoc my city, and I can't have that happen," Oliver said. Felicity just rolled her eyes. 

Leaning back into her chair, she sighed. Sometimes it feels like Oliver forgot that he was also Oliver Queen, not just the Green Arrow.  

A phone ringing interrupted her train of thought. She looked over at the phone to see it was from Cisco. 

"Oliver, Cisco's calling, I'm going to take it. Shout if you find anything, or... don't shout, maybe just talk, or say a code word, or-" 

"Felicity, answer it. I'll be fine," Oliver said.

Felicity sighed as she stood up to pick up the phone, hitting accept. 

"Hey Cisco, what's up? Do I need to track something for you, or do you need Oliver's help?" She asked, laughing a little bit.

On the other end was silence.

That was odd. Cisco was almost _never_  silent. 

"Hello?" She asked again. This time, she heard a breath.

_"Felicity, it's... it's Barry. He's gone,"_ Cisco said solemnly. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" Felicity asked quickly.

_"Barry's_ dead _, Felicity. He's. Dead. He's never coming back,"_ Cisco choked out harshly. He didn't realize how hard this was going to be. 

Felicity nearly dropped the phone. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. 

"Did it have something to do with zoom?" She asked, more quietly now. Tears were falling from her eyes, but she didn't feel them. She couldn't feel anything but hurt.

_"No... He-"_ Cisco sniffed. 

"Tell me, Cisco."

_"Barry killed himself."_

This time, Felicity did drop the phone, falling to her knees. All of a sudden, all she could here was loud ringing in her ears.

Barry couldn't have killed himself, he was _Barry Allen_. The sweetest, happiest person she met. He even made Oliver feel better about himself. 

But maybe his happiness was a fluke. Maybe him trying to brighten other people's lives was a way of coping with his own. Maybe he wanted to give people the life he never had. 

With shaking hands, she picked the phone up again. 

"H-how?" She asked, voice trembling. 

" _He jumped."_

Those two words finally made Felicity's floodgates break. She started sobbing, praying Oliver and the rest of the team wouldn't come down. What would it look like, finding here on the floor, crying?

_"The funeral is next Friday, and we'd all like it if the team was there,"_ Cisco said, then he hung up.

Time seemed to have stopped for Felicity. It felt like hours that she sat there, crying. 

Thinking of all of their memories together, she couldn't help but wonder how many of them Barry's smile was forced, how many of them his happiness was an act.

"Felicity, we're heading back now," Oliver said, but Felicity could barely hear it, therefore she didn't respond.

"Felicity, you there?" Oliver asked, voice full of concern.

"Barry's gone," Felicity whispered, trying to make it seem real. But it didn't.

"He's gone. Barry's dead. Barry's gone," she said again, louder this time. But no matter how many times she said it, it didn't make it real for her. To Felicity, Barry was still out there, running around as the Flash, saving the day yet again.

A few minutes later, Oliver ran out of the elevator. 

Even though he looked relieved to find that Felicity was ok, that relief went away as soon as he saw the state she was in. 

"Felicity?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. 

"He's gone," she whispered. 

"Who? Did someone come?" Oliver asked, completely oblivious to what she meant. 

"Barry. Barry's gone. Barry's _dead_ ," Felicity said, louder and harsher this time. 

Oliver's heart stopped. "What do you mean he's dead?" He asked. 

"He killed himself," Felicity whispered, before going into another fit of tears. 

Oliver stood up, numbly. Barry... killed himself?

No.

That wasn't true.

He couldn't have.

And it would be a lot easier to convince himself that Barry was still alive if he didn't know what Barry was doing to himself. 

And knowing that made Oliver feel even more guilty. 

He could've prevented it. He could've told everyone after he left Barry at Big Belly Burger that day. He could've turned right around and went to STAR Labs, instead of going right home and acting like it never happened. He could've gotten Barry help. 

But he didn't. 

And now it was too late.

Walking out of the bunker, Oliver made it home as quickly as he could. 

As soon as he walked into his apartment, he threw the first thing he saw against the wall, which was a glass lamp. 

Then he threw a potted plant.

And flipped the couch.

And practically destroyed everything in his house until there was nothing else _to_ destroy. 

And when that was done, he just sat in the middle of it, and did what no one (except for Thea and his parents) would ever see him do.

He cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware I didn't write Henry in. I couldn't bring myself to write the reaction of a father losing his son. I'm not that heartless.
> 
> Sorry if Oliver and Felicity were too OOC. I don't write Arrow fan fiction for a reason, even though it's one of my favorite shows.
> 
> Next chapter is the funeral, and the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write another Suicidal Barry fic, but then I remembered I had to finish this, so here you guys go! 
> 
> Also, I would like to thank WolfKomoki for writing Henry's reaction to Barry's death. It fits in perfectly with the story.

The funeral was silent. It was too silent. It was a private funeral, since word was out on who the Flash was now, but still. It was an uncomfortable silence. 

Everyone gave their respects to Barry. One of the local priests read some scripture, and  Cisco was asked to sing a song. 

“I know this song isn’t really appropriate for this situation, but I overheard Barry listening to this song a while back, and, while I know it didn’t help him… I know…” Cisco wiped a tear from his face, and swallowed. “I know it can help anyone in here who’s tempted to do what Barry did,” he finished, and looked over at Barry’s casket. He hated that he’d never see his best friend’s face again, not even after he was gone. 

“I hope you can hear me from wherever you are now, Barry,” Cisco muttered to the wooden box. “You are loved, you always were.”

Cisco looked back at the crowd, as the violins started to play  _ You are loved (don’t give up) _ by Josh Groban. 

Cisco took a deep breath, as he started to sing the words to the first verse. 

_ Don't give up _

_ It's just the weight of the world _

_ When your heart's heavy _

_ I, I will lift it for you. _

After about two more verses, Cisco choked. He couldn’t do this anymore, not without his best friend. His knees gave out, and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, also slightly crying. 

It felt like they sat there for an eternity. Once Cisco calmed down, he looked up. He expected to be the pair of arms to be Caitlin, or even Felicity, but it wasn’t. 

It was Iris. 

Cisco was surprised by the fact that Iris was barely crying. She should be feeling the worst, other than Henry and Joe. But that was the last thing on his mind. 

The two returned to their seats, and the violinists didn’t even bother to continue the song. 

The priest began asking for people to come up, and give their speeches. Henry was the first one up. 

“When… when I was arrested, I never saw Barry lose his light. He was a fighter. He would try to visit me every day, and nothing would stop him. Eventually, he began only coming once a week, but that was more than some prisoner’s children would. My cellmate’s kid didn’t visit him once. Once I was released, and moved away from Central, Barry didn’t let me know how disappointed he was. He let me go do what I wanted to. He was a good man… he…” A sob escaped Henry’s lips as he took a deep breath. “The world will never be the same without my son. He was all I had left to live. And even though he’s… even… even though he’s not with us anymore… He would all want us to carry on our lives, he wouldn’t want any of us dwelling on him for too long, because that was the kind of man my son was. But the world will never be the same…” Henry looked at the casket. “I will always love you, Barry…” he muttered, before making his way back to his seat. He couldn’t show weakness in front of everybody. He had to stay strong, he knew if he broke down, everyone else would as well. 

Joe’s speech was similar to Henry’s, and Oliver and Cisco spoke about how much of a good friend and person Barry was. 

What surprised the guests the most was the fact that Iris didn’t get up to give a speech. The whole time, she just stared blankly at the casket, like she was in a state of shock. 

Once the funeral was over, everyone got into their cars and followed the car carrying Barry. Iris rode with Joe, since she didn’t have her car with her. 

The ride over was silent, but the burial was even more silent. As people laid their flowers on the casket, more tears were shed. 

After an hour, Barry was buried, and everyone was gone. 

Everyone but Iris. 

Iris kneeled in front of Barry’s grave, and took a breath. 

“I knew if I said a word at the funeral, I’d break down in tears. But you knew everything I would say anyway…” Iris said, tears rolling down her face. 

“I’m sorry, Barry. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you,” she said, with more tears falling from her eyes to the ground, where fresh dirt was. 

Iris had no words, so she started to sing instead. 

“You told me your mom used to sing this to you all the time, so why can’t I sing it to you?” Iris asked, still looking at the grave.

“ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

_ You make me happy, when skies are gray. _

_ You’ll never know, dear… how much I loved you…” _

Iris let out another sob, and a shuttering breath. Between sobs, she shakily sang one last line as she looked down to the ground:

“ _ Why’d you take my sunshine away.” _

 

_ BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN _

_ March 14, 1989 - February 28, 2015 _

_ Son, Brother, Hero _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I cried writing this. Literally I think I've only cried as much over a fanfic twice in my time as a reader. Other times, I've come close, but still.
> 
> Kudos to y'all who regularly write these types of fics.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> GUYS I like really want a way to talk you you guys. Like it's 100% bullshit that AO3 has no PM thing.  
> I have FF, but I don't post on there, so you probably wouldn't find me.  
> Should I like make an insta or something for this acc? Like idk I want to like... talk to you guys. I like talking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I lost my son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950636) by [WolfKomoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki)




End file.
